


The BodyGuard

by Pishposh86



Category: Stucky...Duh
Genre: Because Who Doesn't Love Stucky, Bodyguard Bucky, Don't You Dare Judge Me, I love tagging, M/M, My Brain Won't Stop, Ok...I'm Done, Spoiled Rich Kid Steve, Thank My Friend For This Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pishposh86/pseuds/Pishposh86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's parents have reached their final limits with their spoiled rich son Steve. They've had enough with his destructive behavior and caution to the wind attitude. But Steve's parent's don't have time to babysit their almost 30 year old son...so what do they decide to do...hire a bodyguard of course, some one to watch Steve's every move. Steve thinks he can gives this new bodyguard a run for his money...only what happens when it backfires in a way he never thought would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when your brain races at night...ideas happen. I thought I'd take a break from drama Stucky and write a little Stucky on the comical side. Enjoy.

"This is it Steve...we've had enough of this reckless behavior. You are almost 30 years old son and you act like a destructive teenager" Steve's father said in a harsh but stern tone

Steve tried his best to keep a straight face. As usual his parent's were being a bit over dramatic and he found it quite comical.

"Dad I really think you should relax before you pop a vein or something. Besides it wasn't as bad as the news made it out to be" Steve replied as he grabbed an apple off the table and took a bite out of it.

"Not as bad...are you kidding me? Son you wrecked a brand new corvette by speeding your way on the strip" Steve's father yelled out

"It was just a little fender bender. And hey that guy blindsided me and came out of nowhere...so what about me?" Steve replied with a shrug of his shoulders

"Its like talking to a brick wall...he just doesn't get it" Steve's father replied in frustration

Steve's mother finally spoke "Now look lets just calm down and relax. Steve your father is just concerned about you that is all. He is right you are almost 30 and well your behavior is getting a little out of hand. Yes I know that you feel that the sky is the limit being as we are blessed to have such fortune. But that in no way means that you are entitled to anything...or that you get any special treatment. You are no special then anyone out walking those streets" 

Steve sighed "Why does everyone have to keep reminding me that I'm almost 30.Yes I get it. And as far as my behavior no one got hurt...everything is fine just have the car get fixed and we'll wipe our hands of the whole thing"

"Steve it's not that easy. What is someone did get hurt one of these days?" Steve's mother replied softly her face read worry and distress

Steve placed the apple on the table and got up from his seat. Slowly with a soft smile on his face Steve made his way over to his mother and pulled her into a warm hug.

"No one is going to get hurt mom. You need to relax...I'll be fine. Look I got to go...I'm going to be meeting up with some friends in a bit" Steve replied with a smile

"Who said you were allowed to go out?" Steve's father said sternly

Steve chuckled "Dad? Really? I'll be back in a few hours...love you guys"

With that Steve grabbed a different set of car keys and made his way out the front door.

Steve's father growled in anger "I'm at my wits end with him Janet"

Janet gave a sad sigh "I know Bruce but what can we do? No one is ever home to watch him and it's not like he's a child to be babysat"

"Well you know what if he wants to act like a child then he will get treated like one" Bruce replied in a firm tone

"What are you planning?" Janet asked with a concerned look on her face

Steve's parent didn't know where their son took a turn for the worse. He was a well behaved boy and the only child of Bruce and Janet Rogers the owners and founders of the most lavish and famous Intown Resorts. Steve was like his father during his school years...determined and driven. At one point Steve was about to be given the reign of taking over the family business...that was until he hit his early twenties. Steve became a different person...Steve wanted freedom and a lot of it.

He began to live his life like that of a spoiled child. He wanted anything and everything and knew he could have because of his name. He could get into any party and rub elbows with that of the rich and famous. Steve felt like he deserved nothing less. His parents felt like it was a cry for long starved attention. See Steve's parent's were rarely home when he was growing up...he was watched by nannies his whole life and when he was old enough sent to a very private and expensive boarding school. Steve's parents felt they were doing right for their son.

Well when Steve was old enough to speak his mind he told them other wise and showed them just how he felt about being what he described as a prisoner for so long. For a while his parents felt guilty about what they had done and somewhat encouraged his behavior for giving Steve what he wanted that was until now. They had finally reached their limit and it was time their son learned his lesson. Act like a child and be treated like one.

*The next morning*  
Steve awoke from the rays of the sun peaking into the blinds and groaned as he covered himself in his blankets. Steve pulled the blankets down a bit and caught sight of his alarm clock. 

12:30 in the afternoon

"Damn what happen last night" Steve thought as he sat up in bed only to lie back down due to the room spinning 

"Ugh hangovers...coffee I need it" Steve thought as he pulled on some blue pajama bottoms and made his way downstairs

As usual Steve's parent's weren't home off and about on business. Nothing but silence filled the house as Steve began to prepare a pot of coffee. Barefoot and with pajama bottoms only Steve got everything together and put the pot of coffee on.

Steve opened up a cabinet and pulled out his favorite mug. It was a mug with a sleeping pug on it...he thought it was the most comical thing he had seen at the time. Then again he was slightly drunk when he bought it.

"Don't hangover suck" a voice said from across the kitchen

Steve jumped and dropped his mug on the floor. The mug hitting the floor with a loud shatter.

"Who...who the hell are you?" Steve asked trying to calm himself

"I'm James...well you can call me Bucky. I'm the new bodyguard your parent's hired" 

Steve gave a look of shock. Bodyguard? What the hell? Oh this had to be some kind of joke.


	2. Seriously?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Work Update

Steve chuckled "Is this a joke? Like really are you kidding me with this crap right now?"

Bucky shook his head as he stopped reading his book and set it to the side "Nope. Not a joke. This is 100% real. You see your parent's felt like you were getting a little bit to out of control and they called my boss. He talked to me told me the whole ordeal and well here I am"

"Oh my god...it's to early for this. I need my coffee. Which by the way you owe me a new mug" Steve replied pointing to his broken mug on the floor

"That wasn't my fault. Not my fault you spook easily" Bucky retorted with a smirk

Steve glared "What did you say your name was again?" 

Bucky cocked an eyebrow "James. But everyone calls me Bucky"

Steve chuckled once again "What kind of a name is Bucky? I mean seriously?"

Bucky was less than amused. Steve wasn't the first smart ass he's had to watch over in his line of work. So if Steve thought he was getting under his skin he was very sadly mistaken.

"It's a nickname for my full name" Bucky replied softly

"Full name being?" Steve replied removing the pot of coffee and pouring some into his a new mug

"Why do you want to know?" Bucky replied with a smirk

Steve rolled his eyes "Fine don't tell me. I was just trying to make conversation...jerk" 

Bucky shook his head "It's James Buchanan Barnes. There happy now"

Steve tried to hold back his laughter "And where the hell do you get Bucky from that?"

Bucky rolled his eyes "Really?"

"And who in the world gave you this unique nickname?" Steve asked sipping his coffee

"My mother....when I was younger" Bucky replied softly

Steve laughed "Figures...well kudos to her for the creativity"

Bucky glared "My mother died when I was 10"

Steve all but choked on his coffee. Now he felt like an ass

"Sorry...I didn't know" Steve whispered wiping the coffee off his chin

Bucky smirked "Of course you didn't know. I suggest maybe just keeping your mouth shut next time...you know before more stupidity falls out of your smart mouth" 

Steve's mouth hung open. Who the hell was this guy to think he could talk to Steve like that? Did he not know who Steve was?

"What did you just say?" Steve asked setting down his mug on the counter

Bucky stood from his seat at the table and walked over to Steve "Look I know you heard me. Let me make this clear to you okay. I'm not here to kiss your ass and be waiting on you hand and foot. I'm a bodyguard...not a butler or a babysitter. But come to think about it just by talking to you for this short while...I think a babysitter would suit you a lot better"

Steve glared at Bucky "Oh really?"

"Yeah really...you act like a kid and your not. So if you think I'm going to take your BS and not respond to it then you must have gotten the wrong impression. Your parents needed help so that's why I'm here. I'm here to make sure you stop acting like an idiot and start acting like a responsible adult"

"Wait a second...you work for my parents so that means you work for me. So if you think you can just come up here and lay ground rules you are super wrong. You know that all I have to do it run to my parents and tell them you aren't suited for this and your out of a job" Steve retorted with a grin

Bucky smirked "You would run to your parents like a child but you know what I don't think you would"

Steve glared "I wouldn't?"

"Nope because it would just prove to your parents further that you are nothing but a spoiled little brat. And you wouldn't want that...would you" Bucky replied with a smile

Steve inhaled a deep breath. What was stopping from punching this douchebag square in the jaw? The fact that his parent's would for sure probably kick him out...that's what was stopping him. I mean for God sake they thought he was so out of hand they hired this guy.

"Well I've enjoyed our convo...but I've got a job to do and I think you have somewhere you should be am I wrong" Bucky replied softly

"Your aren't on my favorite list right now...just letting you know that" Steve replied sipping his coffee

"I'm heartbroken" Bucky replied as he turned on his heels and walked back to the table and continued to read his book.

Steve kept his gaze locked on Bucky. He knew this guy was a real hard ass and that he was going to be a challenge...then again Steve loved a challenge. Anything to get this guy out of here was totally worth it.


	3. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I Can ;)

Bucky sat across from Steve and his friends as he began to down another shot. This guy was something else. From the moment Steve opened his mouth he knew he was going to be one of those guys. Shit he knew it when his boss explained the whole ordeal with Steve and his parents...but he gave the guy the benefit of doubt and say hey it can't be that bad. Boy was he wrong.

Steve was just another spoiled rich kid who expected everything without lifting a finger and working for it. Steve was everything Bucky despised in a person...zero respect for anyone or anything. Just born with a silver spoon in his mouth...a silver spoon he wished he could shove down his throat the moment he disrespected him earlier.

Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes he was dying to get out of this stupid club.

If you are asking if Bucky has always been a hard ass...the answer is no. But when you lose your mother to cancer at a young age and your father splits as soon as he finds out his mother is pregnant it kind of makes you grow up rather fast. Bucky was raised by his grandparents who instilled in him since the day he was placed in their care that you work hard for what you want and nothing...nothing is ever handed to you. Respect your elders and never let your head get inflated if you do good...stay humble.

Bucky lived by those words his whole life. He worked hard in school and graduated top of his class. He did attend college but never graduated...why you ask? Well when Bucky was in college his grandfather became ill...and passed. After that he worked hard to support his grandmother and take care of the home he grew up in until sadly his grandmother passed soon after. For a while Bucky was lost and didn't know what to do with himself and he fell on hard times and for a while hung with the wrong crowd.

It took a while for Bucky to wake up and realize he was throwing away everything he had been taught by his grandparents and stopped acting like an idiot. He tried his best to get back on his feet...found a place of his own since unfortunately his grandparents home was sold. And that's how he wound up with this job...he took pride in his job but at times he would wonder was it even worth it with having to watch over idiots like this guy sitting across him getting shitfaced and acting a fool.

Steve broke Bucky out of his trance "How about a drink?"

Bucky rolled his eyes "I don't drink...don't see the point of it"

"No wonder you are such a hard ass" Steve slurred

Bucky chuckled "That personality of yours is quite becoming"

"So I've been told" Steve replied with a huge grin

"By whom I wonder...those drunk buddies of yours" Bucky replied narrowing his eyes

"You are totally killing my buzz" Steve replied with a frown

"Forgive me for being the only level headed person here" Bucky replied with a smirk

Steve groaned in disgust as he walked back to his table of friends and grabbed another shot.

"I really have to get rid of that guy...and fast before I go insane" Steve said to one of his friends

"Why me?" Bucky thought as he kept a close eye on Steve for the rest of the night

*The Next Morning*  
"What's it like waking up hungover every single day? Tell me is it delightful" Bucky said watching Steve stumble into the kitchen

"Shut up. Not everyone likes hearing the sound of your stupid voice and those smart ass remarks you spew" Steve replied grabbing at his head 

Bucky rolled his eyes and stood from his seat and walked over to Steve. Slowly Bucky reached out for Steve and grabbed him by his forearm to help him keep balance.

Steve gave Bucky a confused look almost to ask why are you helping me?

"Look I may be a bit of a hard ass I admit it...but that doesn't mean I'm the kind of person who doesn't give a shit" Bucky replied as he pulled out a seat for Steve and plopped him down on it.

Steve watched as Bucky began to put on a pot of coffee and get a mug ready when it was done.

"About the other night...I don't usually get that drunk. It was just one of those days" Steve mumbled slouching in his seat

Bucky cocked an eyebrow "Hmm I want to believe that...but then again"

"I'm being serious. I just couldn't get over the fact that my parents actually hired you" Steve replied softly

"So instead of confronting them like a logical adult or human being you go out with a group of buddies and get hammered. Which by the way those buddies of yours are totally the kind of guys that just hang out with you because you are stupid enough to by them drinks" Bucky replied pouring coffee in the mug he had set on the counter

"No they aren't. What do you know?" Steve asked in frustration

"Enough. Here" Bucky replied as he handed Steve the cup of coffee 

Steve took a drink and was surprised it was just the way Steve would always prepare it. Two creams and two sugars.

"How do you know I like my coffee like this. You stalking me?" Steve asked with a smirk

"It's called being observant" Bucky replied as he took a seat across from Steve

It was then that Steve truly got a good look at Bucky. He was a good looking guy...scratch that he was a great looking guy. Nice physique, hair a bit long but not super long and it was combed back. Strong jaw and the most breathtaking blue eyes he had ever seen. Bucky was a looker.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself...Bucky" Steve said setting down his mug

"Like what?" Bucky replied softly

"Anything...something. The most I know about you is that you feel like you know everything" Steve replied with a smile

"I don't know everything. It's called common sense. It doesn't take a lot to know that this isn't the person you want to be for the rest of your life. You just need a wake up call" Bucky replied softly

"Oh yeah and who do you think I want to be?" Steve asked softly

Bucky sighed "A decent guy...a guy who doesn't want to be a spoiled brat for the rest of his life but just can't seem to get a grip on reality. Look Steve I was in your shoes minus having millions under my name. I fell on hard times...it happens but sometimes you got to grow up and realize that if you don't better yourself for your sake nothing will change. I know that deep down you are a good guy. In fact I know you can be but you hide behind this persona where you feel that you have to prove something to everyone...when in actuality you really don't. The only people who you should prove to are the two people who care for you the most and not a bunch of drinking buddies" 

Steve didn't say a word and locked his gaze on Bucky

"Did I hit the nail on the head?" Bucky asked softly

"So you are a psychoanalyst and bodyguard...interesting" Steve replied with a smirk

"Ugh doesn't everything have to be a smart remark with you" Bucky asked sternly

"All I heard and gathered from what you said is that you are totally into me" Steve replied with a wink

Bucky gave a look of disgust "Don't flatter yourself. You aren't my type"

Steve smiled "What's your type Bucky?"

Bucky stood from his chair "Not you that's for sure. Now hurry up and get ready...your parents told me to tell you that you will all be having lunch together"

Steve grabbed Bucky from his forearm and smiled "You like me don't you"

Bucky pulled his arm away "Grow up"

Steve tried to hold his laughter as he watched Bucky walk away clearly looking a bit flustered.


	4. Lunch With The Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Bed Update.  
> So grateful for the hits and kudos  
> They mean a lot :')

Steve watched in silence as his parents ate their lunch. He wasn't really in the mood to be here...plus he was still a little upset about them hiring Bucky.

Bruce grabbed his glass of wine and took a sip "Are you not hungry Steve?" 

Steve looked at his plate. Everything was still there he hadn't even touched his drink either. Which by the way was a glass of water so what was the point of that.

"I had a heavy breakfast" Steve retorted sarcastically

"Oh really...let me guess the tons of shots you had the night before. Hmm sounds quite filling" Bruce replied with a scoff

"Can we please have at least one meal together without the arguing" Janet pleaded setting down her silverware

"Yeah Dad can't we?" Steve replied with a wicked smile

Bucky stood across the dining area. He really didn't know what to think of what was going on. All he could think was how could a family be so out of tune with each other it's like they act like they can't stand each other.

"Don't you start with me. Not in the mood" Bruce replied sternly

Steve gave a less than amused glare "You aren't in the mood. I've been having to deal with being watched like a hawk by Jeeves standing over there"

Bucky wanted nothing more than to slap the taste out of Steve's mouth for that comment but alas he couldn't 

"Bastard lucky your parent's are here" Bucky thought to himself

"Well it's all your stupidity that made up have no choice but to hire Barnes" Bruce replied angrily

"Are you kidding me? I don't need to be watched over like a 5 year old" Steve replied his voice raising in tone

"Then stop acting like one. You have been nothing but trouble...that's all you have been" Bruce replied sternly

"Please stop arguing or I will leave this table" Janet said harshly

"Like you are perfect. You weren't even there for me as a kid and now you want to be a Dad. Well that's rich" Steve replied with a smirk

Bruce stood from the table and slammed his hands on the table making Steve and Janet jump. Bucky couldn't lie he was a bit nervous right now.

"You are an embarrassment. How do you think your reckless behavior reflects on me? What am I supposed to tell people when my son pops on the news not for doing good but for being nothing but trouble. I don't know what happen to you Steve but I don't like it. You used to be so driven...and now...now when I see you I feel like I can't trust you and that scares me. Until you prove you can change...then I have no choice but to keep Barnes here" Bruce replied softly his voice almost pained

Bruce sighed "I have to leave"

Bruce walked out and left Janet and Steve sitting there

Janet stood from her seat and stood before her son "You aren't an embarrassment Steve. But your father is right...you need to change. You can't keep behaving and acting this way. Change for the better. Be the man I know you can be. I love you so much"

Steve looked up to see his mother in tears as she turned he back and walked out to join Steve's father. 

Steve sat there and looked down at his food and then across the dining area at Bucky.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Steve asked with a sigh

Bucky shook his head and walked over to join Steve at the table. 

"Don't try to unload on me" Bucky replied sitting down

"I'm not but now you know my parents hate me and I'm nothing but a loser" Steve replied with a sigh

Bucky chuckled "Do you do anything else besides whine like a little baby?"

Steve looked up his eyebrows furrowed "Excuse me?"

Bucky sighed "Instead of crying like a little kid try to take your parent's advice and be a better person"

"So you agree with them...figures" Steve replied rolling his eyes

"I do and then I don't" Bucky replied softly

Steve gave a confused look

Bucky inhaled a deep breath "I don't think in any way shape or form a child can be an embarrassment. I do think that you feel like you are trying but you are going about it the wrong way. See what I heard is that your parent's do love you...they just don't know what to do with you. You can be a better person you just need a little help. Don't ever think of yourself as a loser...once you do that...its all over"

"You really really like me don't you" Steve whispered softly

Bucky stood from his seat "Why do I even bother?"

Bucky began to walk away until Steve caught up to him and stood before him blocking his way out

"Will you move" Bucky replied with a glare

Steve smiled softly "Look I'm sorry I just can't control my mouth sometimes. I appreciate everything you told me...I really do"

Bucky wasn't buying it.

"Look how about we get out of here and you know hang out for the rest of the day. And I promise no clubs, bars, or anything you don't want to do. Just us two hanging out and not trying to get on each others nerves" Steve replied with a smile

"Are you like...asking me out" Bucky asked with a cocked eyebrow

Steve's face went red and his words got jumbled "No...I just...I just you know wanted to hang out with you and try to pay you back for me being an ass...that's all I mean"

Bucky smiled "Relax...I get it geez. Sounds cool with me...but I swear if you do anything to embarrass me or make me look stupid I swear to sweet baby Jesus I'll kill you and no one will ever find your body" 

"Aww there's that hard ass coming back" Steve replied with a chuckle

"Your a douche. I'm gone" Bucky replied walking away

Steve couldn't help but laugh as he followed behind Bucky. All he had to do was prove that Bucky wasn't fit for this job and Bucky was out of here. This might actually be easier than he thought.


	5. Another Side Of Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off Today...yay  
> Update time :)

Steve set his drink down which out of respect for Bucky was a Vanilla Coke and locked his gaze on Bucky.

Bucky looked at Steve with furrowed brows "May I help you?"

"I have to ask...because if I don't I'll probably forget. What is a smart guy like you doing with a job like this? Also how did you wind up with this job looking like that?" Steve asked with a smirk

"Okay answer to your first question...that's really none of your business and I'll tell you later if I feel like it. Second answer to such an obnoxious question is answered with this what's wrong with the way I look?" Bucky asked with a glare

"Well you don't exactly look like bodyguard material" Steve replied lifting his drink to his lips

Bucky smiled "And what is bodyguard material to you?" 

"Come on big huge guys that look like they can snap you in half, and then eat you and spit you out" Steve replied with a smirk

"And what do I look like if you don't mind me asking?" Bucky asked his tone less than amused

Steve looked Bucky up and down and smiled wickedly " Honestly not like a bodyguard. You look like the kind of guy who should be modeling for GQ or something. You look like the guy who needs a bodyguard rather than being one. You must break tons of hearts"

Bucky smiled "I don't know if I should take that as an insult or compliment. And as far as breaking hearts...I really don't have time for all that so it's just me and only me. I have to say its been good enough for me"

Steve's eyes grew wide as he perked up in his seat 

"What? What's the matter?" Bucky asked concerned 

"No wonder you are so uptight" Steve replied softly

Bucky glanced in confusion "What?"

"You need to get laid" Steve answered with a smile

Bucky shot daggers at Steve "Are you fucking kidding me? Who I sleep with or how long I've been without is none of your business"

"That long huh?" Steve replied with a sigh

Bucky rolled his eyes and stood from his seat.

Steve watched as he noticed Bucky was about to walk away "Hey wait a sec...I was just busting your balls"

Bucky kept walking "Well don't. I really don't have time for your stupid remarks. In fact I don't really have time to be shooting the shit with you...we need to leave"

"But...I" Steve stuttered

"Now" Bucky replied sternly

"Party pooper" Steve mumbled under his breath

Steve followed Bucky until he realized who was Bucky then some stupid bodyguard to boss him around.

"Screw this I don't have to listen to you. I'm gonna go have some real fun" Steve said as he hailed a cab

"Wait? Where are you going?" Bucky asked with a confused gaze

"Like I just said to have some fun. You can go have your fun some place else" Steve replied as he got in to the cab and gave the cab drive directions and they sped off.

Bucky stood there with his mouth hanging in shock "Fuck"

*Hours Later*  
Steve stumbled into his home. It was quiet of course his parents gone...Steve crept in the kitchen and was about to open the fridge until the lights were flicked on.

"Shit" Steve slurred out

"Why am I not surprised. By the way that little stunt...very mature" Bucky replied crossing his arms

Steve turned his gaze and was about to open his mouth until he caught sight of Bucky. He looked...amazing. His hair was a tad unruly a few strands straying in his face, barefoot with black pajama bottoms and a shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly. Damn Bucky looked great out of those stiff suits he always paraded around in.

"Wait? Where you just checking out your bodyguard. You really must be hammered" Steve thought shaking his head as if to clear his mind

"Look I really don't want to argue with you. I've got a good vibe going on right now so don't kill it" Steve replied grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge

"What's so good about being drunk all the time? Do you really think that's going to solve all your problems? Which by the way are problems you make for yourself" Bucky replied walking up to Steve his blue eyes glowing with the dim light

"You know what fuck you. You think you know everything but you don't. You are just some stupid ass bodyguard my parent's hired...you aren't some fucking martyr" Steve yelled out 

"I never said I was. And I never said I knew everything...is called common sense which I can see you lack" Bucky replied sternly

Steve had heard enough and charged at Bucky. Bucky's eye grew wide and the next thing he knew he was pressed up against the wall.

Steve pinned Bucky against the wall. He was stronger than Bucky thought.

"Some bodyguard" Steve whispered holding Bucky against the wall

"Let me go or else" Bucky replied through clenched teeth

"Fine suit yourself" Bucky replied sternly

Next thing Steve knew Bucky grabbed at Steve and flipped him over and he was thrown on his back in the middle of the kitchen. Bucky then used all his weight and pinned Steve to the ground by sitting square atop of him.

Steve looked up at Bucky in shock "What the fuck?!"

"I warned you. So Steve do I still not qualify as bodyguard material?" Bucky replied with a smirk

"Not really" Steve replied as he pushed Bucky back and soon Bucky was the one pinned to the floor

"FUCK...GET OFF. YOUR HEAVY" Bucky cried out wriggling beneath Steve

"Nah I think I like it here" Steve replied with a wink

Bucky locked eyes with Steve. Steve could tell by the look in Bucky's he was getting nervous and just a bit flustered 

Silence passed between the two with Steve still atop of Bucky. Slowly Steve leaned his head down towards Bucky.

Bucky gasped "What are you doing?"

"When your exposed in this way...you are really beautiful" Steve whispered

Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat "You don't know what you are saying you are drunk"

"I might be...but I can still see it" Steve replied softly

Bucky's expression softened as he watched Steve lean in and placed a kiss on his lips. Bucky would have enjoyed a nice kiss if it didn't reek of alcohol and was just a bit sloppy.

Bucky could feel Steve's tongue tracing his lower lip. Bucky opened his mouth to protest but Steve took that as an opportunity and slid his tongue inside all but shoving it down Bucky's throat. Bucky whined into the kiss not out of enjoyment but of anger. With all his strength Bucky shoved Steve off him making Steve land on his back with a loud thud.

"Don't you ever do that again. You are lucky I don't break your freaking neck" Bucky replied angrily wiping his mouth with the back of his hand

Steve smiled "Come on you liked it"

Bucky groaned in frustration "In your dreams. I was going to help you out down here but now with you doing that you can go fuck yourself"

Steve smirked as he watch Bucky run his fingers in his hair and turned on his heels and walked away. Steve heard Bucky swearing under his breath and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah he liked it" 

Then the loud slam of Bucky's door was heard from upstairs.

"Yep...I know he did"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2f/68/40/2f68400d714aaca967e8c6d1f81105ba.jpg
> 
> Steve: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/21/73/23/217323df13f3f99b9a020f3ac3f98ae3.jpg


	6. Come On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Bed Update and Also because I'll be working all day update

Bucky rolled over in his bed and slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning" an all to familiar voice said cheerfully 

Bucky's eye grew wide as he fell out of his bed with a loud thud.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Get out" Bucky replied sternly

"Look before you blow a fuse I just wanted to apologize for the other night" Steve said with a soft smile

"Okay fine...get out" Bucky replied shoving Steve towards the door

"Come on I'm making an effort here" Steve replied with a pout

"I don't care...just leave" Bucky replied annoyed 

"You know what no" Steve said locking up his body making it more difficult for Bucky to shove him

"Are you kidding me? Look last night should have never happened and if you weren't acting like a drunk idiot it wouldn't have alright" Bucky replied letting his arms fall to his side 

Steve sighed "I know and I'm sorry. Look let me make it up to you okay. How about breakfast on me?"

Bucky sighed in frustration "Are you kidding me right now? I'm not going out with you. Look you are not my friend, and you certainly aren't anything more than that. Your parents hired me to watch over you...not to be parading around with you. And after last night I don't think going out with you again in that form is a good idea" 

"Well you know what I'm not leaving until you say yes" Steve replied firmly

"Please don't do this. It's way to early for this crap" Bucky pleaded softly

Steve couldn't help but smile "Well then just say yes. Look I'm trying really hard to be a decent human being for once and admitting I fucked up"

Bucky rolled his eyes "Why are you so stubborn? Why can't you understand that no means no?"

Steve stepped forward and locked eyes with Bucky "Because you know deep down inside you want to say yes"

Bucky groaned and shoved Steve towards the bedroom door and opened it making Steve tumble out the other side. Steve stood there for a few minuets 

"Geez this guy was wound way to tight" Steve thought

Bucky took in a deep breath "Hey"

Steve heard from the other side of the door "Yeah"

"Give me about 15 minuets alright" Bucky replied softly

"Fine...but I don't want you wearing one of those stiff suits when your going anywhere with me" Steve replied with a smile

"What?" Bucky replied from the other side 

"I want you to dress normal...you know like a normal human being would dress" Steve replied from the other side

Bucky groaned "Fine alright" 

Steve couldn't help but smile "Well I'll be waiting downstairs in the kitchen"

"Whatever" Bucky replied less than enthusiastically

Steve read the paper at the kitchen as he waited for Bucky to get ready. He had to admit he was a bit giddy to find out how Bucky was going to look. 

"Okay let's get this over with" A voice said from behind the paper that's Steve's nose was buried it

"Yeah let me just..." Steve was suddenly at a loss for words 

Bucky was...just wow. He was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged his long legs, a pair of black converse, a simple black shirt and a denim jacket over it. His hair was not combed back like it usually was...but loose and free. 

"Um hello? Are we going to go anywhere? Or are you just gonna sit there and stare at me like you've never seen a human being before" Bucky asked softly

"I'm sorry its just...wow you look normal. You should dress like this more often...those suits do you no justice" Steve replied with a smile

Bucky flushed a little "Those suits are professional...end of story"

"Alright alright. Well after you sir" Steve said walking over to Bucky

"I can't believe I'm doing this...again" Bucky replied with a groan

Steve smiled "It'll be fun I promise"

"Yeah that's what you said the last time" Bucky replied as he walked out the front door with Steve right behind him. 

Steve opened his car door for Bucky who gave a questioning glare "This time will be different"


	7. Cracking That Shell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had Some Time Before Work  
> *happy dance*  
> To all the people thanks for hanging in there with me  
> I totally appreciate it

Steve locked eyes with Bucky who hadn't said a word since they were seated.

Steve cleared his throat "I'm in totally shock right now"

Bucky glanced at Steve eyebrow cocked "What? Why?"

"Well because this has been the quietest you've ever been since you first started working for my parents" Steve replied with a smirk

"It's because I feel a little out of my element here alright. I don't usually go out with the people I'm supposed to be watching" Bucky replied tapping his fingers on the table

Steve rolled his eyes "Will you just relax....geez you are wound up so tight" 

"I am not...its not my fault I'm driven alright" Bucky replied sternly

Steve raised an eyebrow as if to say really

"Alright I get it. Maybe I am a little wound up...it's just it's been a while since I've done this okay. Why are we even talking about this?" Bucky replied grabbing his drink

"Because we are just making conversation...doesn't hurt does it" Steve replied with a soft smile

Bucky sighed softly "I guess not"

After breakfast Steve and Bucky hung out for the rest of the day. Steve had to admit hanging out with Bucky showed him that Bucky wasn't the uptight guy he portrayed himself to be. He was a decent guy, nice, mellow and humble. He admired that.

"So how you liking staying at our museum of a home so far" Steve asked as walked by Bucky's side in the park

"It's alright...a little to quiet sometimes. I have to admit though that I really miss my apartment...its like my place of solace. You see my apartment is on the top floor and has a sliding door and once you walk out you are right on the roof overlooking all the city lights. I love it...sometimes I like to go up there and just think" Bucky replied with a soft smile

"Really sounds freaking cool. I want to see it" Steve replied with a huge smile

Bucky perked up "You...you want me to take you to my place?"

"Yeah why not? Look I'm not going to do anything if that's what you are thinking...I would really just like to see what its like to see all the city lights" Steve replied with a warm smile

Bucky glanced at Steve for a moment "I...I don't think that's a good idea. Look we should just head back to your house it's getting late. I really didn't expect to be out this long...shit I didn't expect to go out period"

"Bucky...you really need to relax. Look we'll just go to your place for a little while and go back to my house. I promise" Steve replied softly

"I don't think your parents would of me...what's the word you people would use...mingling with you" Bucky replied with a smirk

"Okay I don't use that word what so ever and as for my parents...You nor I remember the last time we saw them. So quit making excuses and lets go" Steve replied getting up from the park bench and pulling Bucky up with him

Bucky groaned to himself 'Something tell me I'm gonna regret this. Why? Because you are an idiot Barnes"

Steve drove around until Bucky spoke "It's here...this is my apartment complex"

Steve stopped "Really...wow it's nice"

"What? Didn't expect me living here?" Bucky replied with a smirk

"No...not at all and don't go on assuming things" Steve replied with a glare

"Shut up and find a parking space" Bucky replied with a groan

Bucky walked in with Steve right behind him.

"Bucky how are you hun? Been a while since you've been home...busy with work huh?" a female at the front with a southern accent said with a huge smile

Bucky smiled "Yeah Janice...sorry I haven't been by. How has your evening been so far?"

Janice was a small woman she looked to be in her mid 40's with big blonde hair. What you call an all around Southern Belle.

"It's been great. Nice and quiet...but it's better now that I see that you are doing okay. By the way who is your friend?" Janice asked with a smile

"Uhh...this is umm" Bucky was at a loss for words

"I'm Steve...his new boyfriend" Steve said with a huge smile

Bucky's eyes widened in horror. Did he just...oh god.

"Aww that's so cute. Well don't let me keep you waiting...good to see you again sweetheart" Janice said waving goodbye

Steve choked back his laughter as he and Bucky walked to the elevator

"She's cute" Steve said with a smirk

"Shut up...I so fucking hate you right now" Bucky replied as he pushed the 6th floor button and the door slid closed 

Steve watched Bucky the whole elevator trip up. He look a bit nervous and he knew he was still a bit pissed about Steve opening his mouth like that. Steve didn't know why it was so fun to mess with this guy. Something about seeing Bucky at his most flustered and vulnerable just made him smile. 

Once the elevator stopped Bucky walked out and Steve followed Bucky towards the end of the hall. 

"This is it...look it might not look all that in order right now. I haven't really been here since I started staying at your house...so yeah" Bucky said with a nervous smile

"Don't worry about it" Steve replied with a smile

Bucky inhaled a deep breath and unlocked the door. Bucky opened the door and set his keys on the shelf by the door. Steve hung his mouth open...Bucky's place was very nice. In no way shape or form was this place out of order. You could tell Bucky took pride in making his place look well kept together.

"So yeah...if you want to see the lights come over here" Bucky said standing by the sliding door

Steve smiled and walked over towards Bucky. Bucky slid the door open and Steve couldn't help but gasp it was really something to see.

"Wow Bucky this is nice. I can see why you would like it up here" Steve replied with a smile 

"Yeah I think this is the best part of living here" Bucky replied with a soft smile

"If you don't mind me asking...am i the only person you've brought up here?" Steve asked with a smile

Bucky smirked "That's none of your business"

"Oh come on" Steve insisted 

"Okay...okay. Yes...not even when I was with my ex did I bring him up here" Bucky replied then grew a bit nervous after stating his ex was a male

"Wow I feel special" Steve replied batting his eyelashes

"Ugh...don't ruin it. I'm starting to actually tolerate you so don't ruin it" Bucky replied with a glare

"How long were you with your ex?" Steve asked faintly 

Bucky looked over at Steve "I'd rather not talk about it"

Steve locked eyes with Bucky "Okay then"

Steve looked over at Bucky. He looked so beautiful with the light shining around him. He looked carefree and at peace...not stiff and uptight like he usually was.

"What are you staring at?" Bucky asked with a questioning glare

"You" Steve whispered walking up to Bucky

"What?Why?" Bucky asked confused

"Look Bucky...I want to thank you for letting me come up here and see this. It's really nice...and for tolerating me as well. I know I can be out of hand but all those times I was out of hand you helped me...when I know that no one else would" Steve replied softly

"That's my job Steve" Bucky replied with a chuckle

"No it's not...you care more than anyone else in my life has" Steve whispered 

Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat "S..Steve I..."

Steve smiled and his leaned in and closed the gap between them with a soft slow kiss. Bucky tensed up...he wanted to fight this but his brain was saying other wise.

Bucky leaned in and pressed his body up against Steve lacing his arms around Steve's neck. Was this really happening? Was he actually starting to like this jackass of a guy.

Bucky let his eyes spring open while Steve continued to kiss him "Shit...you are...aren't you"


	8. Allow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Bed Update

Bucky pulled away quickly as he tried to catch his breath "I think we should go"

Steve tried to reach out for Bucky but Bucky shied away "But I thought we were enjoying the moment here"

Bucky shook his head "There is no moment...this was a mistake. I should have never brought you here. I should have just listened to myself when I told myself no to going out with you"

"Bucky come on...its was just a kiss don't be so paranoid" Steve replied with a smirk

"Yeah and it shouldn't have happened. Look Steve what's happening here needs to just stop. I can't be doing this with you...I shouldn't be doing this with you" Bucky replied sternly

"You know what I think you are just scared that you are letting someone get close to you" Steve replied firmly

"No it's just I value my job and don't want to get fired for making out with my clients son" Steve retorted running his fingers through his hair

"Now you are just overreacting" Steve replied with a chuckle

"You know what I don't have to explain myself to you. Now I think we should go...please" Bucky replied as he turned and walked back into his apartment to wait for Steve

Steve walked in a few minuets later and walked right up to Bucky "Tell me you didn't like that kiss and we'll go"

"Ugh I don't have time for this" Bucky said trying to walk towards the door only to be caught by the forearm by Steve's large hand

"Just answer the question and I'll take us back home" Steve whispered deeply his voice almost seductive in nature

Bucky glared at Steve "I didn't like it. There are you happy now" 

Steve laughed "I don't believe you but alright we'll leave"

Bucky watched as Steve walked towards the front door "Well are you coming or not?"

Bucky gritted his teeth as he walked towards Steve and they left his apartment

The ride back to Steve's house was a quiet one. Bucky kept his gaze locked on the passenger window and Steve kept his eyes on the road. The silence was starting to annoy Steve so he was the one to finally break the silence.

"We should do this again sometime" Steve said turning a corner

Bucky looked over at Steve eyebrows furrowed together "No...no we shouldn't. Like I said we shouldn't of done it in the first place"

"Will you just cut the act already. Look we had fun and well we just got a little caught up in the moment no harm in that" Steve replied as he turned off the car

"Look I can't afford to get involved like this with you in anyway. I value my job and my job is to watch you not do what just happen at my apartment. Understand that" Bucky replied as he opened his car door and got out closing the door behind him.

Steve sat there for a few minuets until he too got out of the car trying to catch up to Bucky who was already making his way of the porch steps.

"Bucky look I don't know why you can't just let yourself enjoy things. There's more to life than just being closed off all the time...the side of you I saw today was I don't know a side I'd like to see more often" Steve replied softly

"What would you know about me being closed off. You are to busy going around and getting drunk acting like a rebellious teenager instead of a grown adult" Bucky retorted with a scoff

"And here we go with the insults. Anything to take focus off what happen between us" Steve replied with a groan

"Well its the truth" Bucky replied sternly

Steve gave Bucky a sad sigh "Whatever you say"

Bucky watched as Steve walked inside the house and began to make his way upstairs 

Bucky sighed "Wait"

Steve turned and stood at the top of the stairs "What now?"

Bucky walked up the stairs and was a step below Steve "Look if the circumstances were different I wouldn't give it a second thought. You may act like a idiotic, spoiled rotten self entitled douchebag but I can tell there is a decent guy underneath all that you just have to work on it"

Steve gave a puzzled look "Thanks I guess"

"But...I" Bucky struggled

"But what?" Steve asked softly

Bucky looked up at Steve. His blue eyes glowing with hurt.

"I won't allow myself to make the same mistake twice" Bucky replied as he walked past Steve and continued of the stairs and into his room

Steve stood there more confused then even 

"Twice? What the hell is he talking about?"


	9. Join Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely day off...cold weather coming in and its now starting to feel like November weather :)

Steve woke up and got out of bed. He looked over at his clock and groaned.

"8:30 in the morning. What the hell are you doing up?" Steve thought to himself as he slid on a t shirt and walked out of his room.

Steve bit his lower lip and slowly made his way towards Bucky's room. The door was unlocked so Steve turned the knob only to be met with an empty room and Bucky's bed made up already.

Steve sighed and made his way downstairs only to be surprised to find he wasn't alone. 

"Steven...good morning" Janet said with a huge smile

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Steve asked in shock

"Well we live here. And it's nice to see you are happy to see us" Janet replied with a soft smile

Steve shook his head "No its not that. Its' just you guys are usually away on business"

Bruce cleared his throat "Well we have a few days to relax at home until we have to be in London for the unveiling of one of our new buildings"

Steve smiled softly "Sounds fun"

It was then that Bucky walked in. He was once again dressed in his suits and hair slicked back. Steve groaned it wasn't that Steve didn't think Bucky was unattractive in his suits...its just after seeing him the way he was the other day it was kind of a bummer to see him all tensed up and serious again. 

"Come on join us for breakfast. Your father and I have to talk to you about something" Janet said with a smile

Steve glanced at Bucky before walking towards the table and joining his parents for breakfast. Steve couldn't help but test Bucky out. Steve lifted his glass of juice towards his lips and before taking a sip when his parents weren't looking winked at Bucky. Bucky's eyes grew wide as he turned his head the other way looking flustered. 

"I knew it. Trying to act so serious" Steve thought to himself with a smile

"So what did you guys want to talk to me about?" Steve asked with a nervous smile

"Well since you haven't gotten into shenanigans as of lately your father and I thought you would like to join us on out trip to England. It will be fun and also we got invited to a huge banquet we can have fun shopping and such" Janet said with a huge smlie

"Wow...umm well yeah sounds fun" Steve replied with soft smile

"And we also thought you would like to join us as well" Janet said looking straight at Bucky

Bucky's was one of sheer surprise "Mm...Me?" 

"Of course...think of it as a reward for watching over our son and helping him keep in line" Bruce said with a smile

"Ohh...I don't think...I don't" Bucky struggled nervously

Steve smirked "James would love to come...wouldn't you James?"

Bucky glared at Steve. If it's one think Bucky didn't like was being put on the spot.

"Well thank you so much. I would love to" Bucky finally replied softly

"Wonderful then its settled. We leave first thing Friday morning" Janet said with a smile

"Yeah...sounds like its going to be a ton of fun" Steve said as he glanced in Bucky's direction 

Bucky glared at Steve "God I hate you" Bucky mumbled under his breath

*Later That Same Day*  
After Steve's parents left to go out and settle some things before their trip to London Steve made his way upstairs and towards Bucky's room.

"Bucky" Steve said knocking on the door

"What do you want?" a voice said from behind Steve

Steve turned to see Bucky standing behind him. His arms crossed and face stern.

"Just wanted to talk to you that's all" Steve said with a shrug of the shoulders

Bucky walked passed Steve "Fine. Talk"

"What's wrong with you?" Steve asked walking behind Bucky closing the door behind them

"Nothing" Bucky replied with a groan

"Liar. Tell me" Steve replied leaning against Bucky's door

"Don't worry about it alright. And besides you came here to talk...so don't try to turn it around" Bucky replied sitting on the edge of his bed

"Ugh what is with you? You are the most confusing person ever. One minuet you are open and honest...and not to mention kissing me on the rooftop of your apartment complex. And then now you are this...again. A tight assed guy who is so serious its sickening" Steve replied with a growl of frustration

"You don't like it too damn bad alright. There is the door you can leave" Bucky replied harshly

"Ugh I don't get you...like what the fuck did I ever do to you?" Steve yelled out

Bucky growled in anger "Are you fucking kidding me? You won't leave me alone. You think that just because we shared one stupid kiss that it means anything. What that I'm supposed to throw myself at you because of who you are and who your family is. That just because you get what you want that I'm going to give you everything. I didn't want to go to London...why couldn't you just let me say no? Oh wait because you are stubborn and always have to have your fucking way" 

"So you are pissed at me because I said you wanted to come with us? Really?" Steve replied with a less than amused face

"God did you not just hear what I said?" Bucky replied in frustration

"You want to know what I heard Bucky?" Steve whispered softly

"Oh God. Sure why not? Enlighten me" Bucky replied with a sigh

Steve stepped up to Bucky where he was a few inched away from his face

"You're scared. You use all these excuses and use this take no shit facade to hide who you really are. I know you felt something yesterday when we kissed...I felt it too. And I think that scares you. You don't want anyone to get to close to you because let me guess you been hurt before. Well guess what Bucky not everyone is the same and you can't keep pushing people away. You may say you like being alone...but anyone who is human in this world knows no one wants to be alone"

Bucky didn't say a word and hung his head low

"Did I hit the nail on the head" Steve whispered crossing his arms

"Get out...just get out please" Bucky whispered softly

Steve rolled his eyes "Fine whatever. But let me tell you this Bucky...you can only keep pushing away people for so long until you have no one left"

Bucky looked up only to catch the door closing behind Steve. Bucky threw himself back on his bed and grabbed a pillow as he growled in anger in it.

Bucky hated when people could see right threw him. He worked so hard to be who he was today...to let one guy break through all of that drove him nuts.


	10. London Here We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Be A Busy Bee Later So Here Is One Last Update  
> I Hope You Are Enjoying So Far

The days came and went and before they knew Steve and Bucky were seated on a private jet set for London. The days leading up to the trip Bucky and Steve kept their distance...Steve doing usual by getting drunk and partying it up with friends. While Bucky opted to just try and keep peace of mind and stayed in his room.

The day after their argument in Bucky's room Steve couldn't lie he was hurt. So he drowned himself with a bottle of Jack and hung out with friends. He came home drunk which he was lucky his parents weren't home and stumbled up the stairs by himself. Bucky couldn't lie he did want to help Steve but that would just make things all the more harder.

Steve looked over at Bucky who had his nose buried in a book. What was he so afraid of? Was he hurt that bad? Most of all why is he so damn difficult?

*Hours Later*  
"Wow...this is great" Steve whispered walking off the jet taking in all the London night lights

"It is isn't. I can't wait to go sight seeing" Janet said excitedly

Bucky couldn't help but smile. He never thought he would ever see himself in London...let alone flying in on a private jet.

"So James what do you think?" Bruce asked with a smile 

"Its very nice. Thank you for inviting me" Bucky said with soft smile

Bruce patted Bucky on the shoulder "It's the least we could do for you. You've been a big help with Steve...I'm starting to believe he is competent of change. Fingers still crossed though"

Bucky smlied softly "We can only see how it goes"

Once everyone's baggage was gathered a nice limo came and picked up the group driving them towards a very high scale hotel. Once inside they were automatically greeted and escorted to their rooms. Steve's parents had their own room as did Steve.

"We took the liberty of getting you your own room James. We hope you like it" Janet said handing Bucky his key

"Oh...thank you. That's very kind of you" Bucky said taking his key in his hand

Bucky walked down the hallway and looked for the number matching his key. Bucky finally came to a stop when he found the room number that matched and slid his key in the lock.

Bucky's jaw dropped upon opening the door "Holy cow"

This room was amazing. He had his own stove and fridge, lavish white couches, lovely golden wallpaper and this was just the entrance of his room. Bucky then walked towards the door that separated the room and slid the doors open.

"Jesus" Bucky whispered

His bedroom was amazing. He had his own king sized bed with black and white sheets, same golden wallpaper and a huge glass window that overlooked the beautiful scenery of London. 

"This is amazing" Bucky whispered to himself

"Quite the room ain't it " a voice said making Bucky jump

Bucky turned to see Steve with a soft smile and leaned up against the doorway 

"Yeah it is. I really don't know how I can ever pay your parents back for this" Bucky replied softly

Steve chuckled "They don't mind it. They got the money to do it...so why not? And they are right...you do deserve it"

Bucky smiled softly "Thanks"

"Well anyway my mom sent me to tell you to rest up. For some reason she wants to take you shopping with her tomorrow" Steve said turning to walk away

"Wait? What?" Bucky said in shock

"Yeah she said she wants to take you shopping and get you "banquet ready" Steve said with air quotations

Bucky opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out

Steve smiled at this "Don't worry it should be fun"

Steve turned and walked out of Bucky's room and then nothing but the door closing was heard

Shopping with Steve's mother was not something he expected to do...at all.


	11. Janet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!

Bucky awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. Bucky groaned as he sat up in his bed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He turned to look at the clock.

9:00 am in the morning

Bucky growled in annoyance " I swear to sweet baby Jesus if Steve is on the other side of that door I'm gonna kick him square in the balls" 

"I swear you just don't know when too...oh Mrs. Rogers. I'm sorry ma'am I thought you were someone else" Bucky replied with a nervous smile

"Oh it's alright. And you don't have to call me Mrs. Rogers. It's just Janet sweetheart" Janet replied with a kind smile

Bucky smiled nervously "Umm well is there anything I can help you with"

"Yes...by accompanying me today" Janet replied softly

"I'm sorry?" Bucky replied a bit confused

"Didn't Steve tell you last night?" Janet replied softly

"Oh...Oh yes I'm sorry. Well don't you think it's a bit early to go shopping?" Bucky replied with a soft smile

"Well that's why we are going to go out for some breakfast first" Janet replied playfully hitting Bucky on the arm

"I see. I'm sorry Janet...I don't mean to be rude by asking this...but why are you doing this?" Bucky asked with nervous glance

"Because I want to. You see James you have been a great help by watching over Steven while we've been away and lately he hasn't gotten into trouble. So my way of thank you is by taking you out today. I hope that doesn't bother you." Janet replied softly

"No not at all. Well if you want to give me a second I can get changed and we can go" Bucky replied moving a strand of hair from his face

"Wonderful and James...none of those suits. I want you to dress casual...you know I want you to feel relaxed today" Janet said as she turned to head back to her room

Bucky's lip twitched "The irony"

*Moments Later*  
"Isn't this delicious James. I was recommended by one of our friends that I had to try this lovely restaurant as soon I got here" Janet said setting down her fork and bringing her cup of tea to her lips

Bucky quickly swallowed the food in his mouth to respond to Janet "Yes it's really good. Thank you again for bringing me"

Janet smiled happily "Oh it's my pleasure. Now I know that a few shops should be open right now...so we are just going to finish up and get you fitted for a nice tuxedo for the banquet tonight" 

Bucky perked up in his seat "You really don't have to do that"

Janet scoffed "Oh yes I do...so don't try to get me to change my mind"

Bucky smiled softly "Thank you"

Janet lifted her cup of tea "Oh no...empty where is that dashing waiter"

Bucky chuckled "Dashing?"

"Oh come off it...Bruce isn't here so why not let an eye wander" Janet said with a wink

Bucky couldn't help but laugh. Steve's mom was something else.

After leaving the restaurant Bucky and Janet went from shop to shop buying Bucky new dress shoes, and pretty much anything he laid an eye on. Now Bucky was here standing in front of a body length mirror with a man lacing his waist with measuring tape. 

"It has to be perfect. I want him to look wonderful tonight...alright" Janet said as she sat on a small couch in the shop 

The salesman looked Bucky up and down "Well I would have to say anything would look good on this handsome young man. Not to mention he has the perfect figure that would look good in anything"

Bucky gave a weak smile towards Janet.

"Well then I expect nothing but the best" Janet replied with a smile

*Few hours later*  
Janet and Bucky walked the halls of the hotel both with boxes and bags in their hands.

"Oh I cannot wait to see how you look in your new tux tonight. I know we picked the right one" Janet said with a smile

Bucky blushed "Look again thank you...this really means a lot to me. No one has ever done something like this for me before"

"Your parents have never taken you shopping darling" Janet asked with a smile

"My mother died when I was 10 and well my dad was out of the picture the moment he found out my mom was pregnant" Bucky replied faintly

"Oh I'm so sorry. Well today was a new experience for you and I'm glad I made it happen" Janet smiled proudly

Bucky smiled "Thank you"

"Oh my look at the time....guess we got lost in all our fun. The banquet is a few hours away...I have to get ready and so do you" Janet said with a smile

Bucky tensed up a little as Janet gave him a hug and rushed to her room "I will see you later tonight. Oh I cannot wait"

Bucky walked to his room and slid the key in the lock the best he could with bags in his hands. Once he was in Bucky set his bags down and walked towards his bed.

"Ugh I love this bed so much" Bucky said with groan


	12. The Way You Look Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last one I swear lol

Bucky stood before his bed. His hair was combed back and he was freshly showed and shaved. He stood there staring at his new tux...he was feeling on overflow of emotions. The main one being nervousness. 

Bucky sighed "Why are you nervous? You have no reason to be. Gee only the fact that you will be surrounded by a room full of strangers and you know you don't belong.

After mentally preparing himself Bucky began to get dressed.

Steve sat at a table by himself...he wasn't one for these banquet scenes they weren't really his thing. To be quit honest he wanted nothing more than to just get the hell out of here but he stayed for his parents.

Steve grabbed a glass of wine from one of the trays of a passing waiter and downed it with one gulp. Steve looked around the room at all the people talking and laughing having a good time. His eyes scanned the room until they stopped and landed on the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen. 

There was Bucky walking into the room looking absolutely dashing. Steve couldn't help but bite his lower lip and gawk like a man obsessed. Steve stood from his seat and walked towards Bucky.

"Hey" Steve said once he got up to Bucky

"Hi" Bucky replied softly

"You look...I mean you look" Steve was at a loss for words

"I get it...and thank you" Bucky replied with a smile

"Oh James you look amazing. I told you we made the right choice" Janet said hugging Bucky

"Thank you" Bucky replied with a smile

"Well enjoy yourself James" Bruce said as he walked away with Janet on his arms and they began to talk with a couple

"I agree with the right choice comment ten fold" Steve said eyeing Bucky up and down

"Okay calm down" Bucky said with a cocked eyebrow

"Listen how about we go somewhere quite. I know there is a balcony somewhere" Steve said with a smile

"And why would I want to go somewhere with you" Bucky replied softly

"Because you know you want to and I just want to talk...that's all I swear" Steve replied with a warm smile

Bucky hesitated for a minuet but soon followed after Steve

Once they found a quite balcony Steve and Bucky walked out and took in the London lights.

"You look amazing Bucky" Steve whispered softly

"You don't look so bad yourself" Bucky replied with smirk

"Look I've been wanting to tell you this ever since we left home...but I'm sorry about that argument. I felt really bad about it and I had no right to call you out like that" Steve said sadly

"It's okay...I just...well I don't know how to take in what's happening between you and me. It's just a little overwhelming at times" Bucky replied softly

Bucky looked towards the London light and sighed "You see Steve...the reason why I told you I won't make the same mistake twice was because my ex was one of my former jobs. I worked for that family for almost two years and over those years I was slowly falling in love. His name was David and he was amazing. I loved him with every fiber of my being...I knew it was wrong and unprofessional but I just couldn't fight how I felt. Well he felt the same way and we began seeing each other in secret...well when his family found out I was fired. Although I was lucky enough to keep my job. I waited for David to come back to me for days...and he didn't. I found he had moved on and well forgot all about me...it was right then and there I vowed to never let it happen again...so I built a wall around myself and told myself that there was no room for pleasure in my line of work"

"I'm sorry Bucky...I didn't know. But I have to tell you that guy was an idiot" Steve whispered softly

Bucky gave a confused glance "Why?"

"Because he gave up a great guy like you. Bucky...I can't lie to myself anymore but...I think I'm falling in love with you. You are all I think about at night...I knew it the moment you didn't take any of my crap and put me in my place" Steve said with a chuckle

"I can't believe I let this happen again. I actually thought I got it right this time...but you just came and changed everything" Bucky whispered softly

"Well I don't mean to boast...but you got me so I think you did get it right this time" Steve said with smirk

Bucky chuckled "That ego just gets bigger and bigger"

Steve walked up to Bucky and placed his hands on his waist "Shut up and just let me kiss you"

Bucky smiled and the gap between the two was closed with a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Handsome Tux Bucky : http://cdn01.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/stan-met/sebastian-stan-josh-dallas-met-ball-2013-red-carpet-01.jpg


	13. London Will Do That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Know When I'll Be Updating Again Today...My Pug Had Surgery And I have to keep watch on her. So Fingers crossed.

Steve stood behind Bucky one of his strong arms wrapped around Bucky's waist as he trailed kisses from his neck to his collarbone. Bucky shivered in delight...it had been a long while since he had been with anyone intimately. 

"Every inch of you is beautiful Buck...I could just kiss you all night" Steve whispered into Bucky's ear

Bucky smiled softly "So what's stopping you?"

Steve smirked against Bucky's neck "Nothing at all"

Steve took Bucky's hand as they walked to Bucky's bedroom. Steve couldn't wait to have Bucky...Bucky showing up in that tux was just torture. It was hard for Steve to contain himself as he watched Bucky and his mother talking. Every now and then Bucky would catch Steve looking and those eyes alone drove Steve crazy with want.

Steve captured Bucky's lips in another powerful kiss. Steve pushed Bucky back until the back of his legs hit the edge of his bed. Bucky sat on the bed and locked eyes with Steve...his blue eyes growing with hunger.

"Care to help me?" Steve asked with a smirk

Bucky blushed as he slowly raised his hands and began to unbutton Steve's jacket. Once the buttons were undone with help from Bucky Steve slid the jacket off. Then without saying another word Bucky worked on Steve's shirt buttons. Once they were all undone Steve stripped the shirt off...Bucky couldn't help but blush.

"What's the matter? You running a fever there Bucky" Steve asked with a smirk

"Shut up" Bucky replied with playful glare

Steve kicked off his shoes and then placed his hands on Bucky's chest "Still want to do this?"

"We've come this far" Bucky whispered looking up at Steve with a soft smile

Steve placed his hands on Bucky's cheeks and kissed him sweetly. Steve let his hands roam lower until he began to slid off Bucky's jacket and let it fall to the floor. Bucky shivered when he felt Steve's fingers began to work on his shirt buttons. Once a few of them were undone Steve couldn't help but let his fingers trace over Bucky's chiseled stomach.

Bucky chuckled softly "Tickles"

"I have to keep that spot in mind then" Steve whispered as he began to unbuckle Bucky's belt and slid the belt straight out of it loops

Bucky began doing the same as couldn't help but feel Steve's hip dents went his pants were undone and halfway down his waist. Now it was Steve's turn to chuckle.

Bucky cocked an eyebrow "What's the matter? You getting goosebumps"

Steve pushed Bucky back on the bed and removed Bucky's shoes and socks tossing them to the side. Slowly Steve ran his hands up Bucky's legs and then began to slid off Bucky's slacks. Steve tossed the pants over his shoulder and began trailing kisses up Bucky's legs and the inside of Bucky's thighs.

"Mmm" Bucky moaned out from under his breath

Steve looked up and smirked " You like that?"

"Please stop talking" Bucky growled out 

"Bossy much" Steve replied with a chuckle

Steve let his hands stop on the waistband of Bucky's boxers and slid them off quickly with one quick tug. It took Bucky by surprise as he quickly covered up and shivered feeling the coolness on his most private area.

"I don't think so. Move the hands" Steve said seductively 

Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat and removed his hands. Steve's eyes grew wide...Bucky certainly not lacking in that department.

Bucky blushed and closed his eyes.

Steve placed a hand on Bucky's chest "Bucky open your eyes. Don't be shy...I'm here to love you not judge you. You are beautiful...every single inch of you"

Bucky let his eyes flutter open "Sorry...its just. Well its been a while"

Steve stood up from his kneeling position "How about I make us even"

Bucky gave a puzzled look. And with that Steve pulled his slacks down and stepped out of them kicking them off to the side.

Bucky blushed "You aren't wearing...anything"

"I know...I find boxers to be a bit to constricting sometimes" Steve replied with a smile

Steve kissed Bucky once again and slowly began to crawl atop of Bucky. Bucky couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat when he saw how perfect Steve fit between him.

"I love you Buck...I've never felt this way about anyone. Ever." Steve whispered as he placed a kiss on Bucky's forehead

"Bucky before I you know...Do you have anything?" Steve asked softly

Bucky bit his lower lip "Well no...I honestly didn't expect for this to happen. I mean are you clean?" 

"As a whistle the last time I checked" Steve replied with a wink

"Well then don't worry about it. I trust you Steve" Bucky whispered softly

Steve took that to heart. Bucky trusted him and that meant the world to him. 

Steve smiled as he brought his fingers to Bucky's lips. Bucky looked up at Steve with a seductive glare. "Don't be shy now beautiful. Go on...suck them" Steve said with a deep rich tone. Bucky locked eyes with Steve as he took Stevens fingers in his mouth and sucked them as if he was sucking melted ice cream off his fingers. Steve groaned and once he felt they were wet enough he removed them with one wet pop. "You are so damn sexy do you know that" Steve whispered into Bucky's ear After prepping Bucky Steve lined himself up at Bucky's warm inviting entrance and began to slide in Bucky inhaled sharply. "Are you okay" Steve asked concerned "Well you are well big" Bucky said blushing 

"The pain will pass...we only have this moment once" Bucky replied with a soft smile

Steve laced his hands with Bucky's and brought them above his head...every so slowly Steve pushed himself more inside Bucky.

"Should I stop?" Steve asked softly

"No please...I want this. I want you" Bucky replied softly locking his legs around Steve's waist

Steve sighed softly and to end the pain faster Steve quickly gave one quick thrust inside Bucky.

"Oh shit" Bucky groaned out through clenched teeth

"Are you okay?" Steve asked kissing Bucky's cheek

"I'm fine...just move okay" Bucky replied with a smile

Steve began to move slowly inside Bucky. Steve sighed in delight...Bucky felt as amazing as his did in his dreams. 

"Fuck Steve...you feel so amazing" Bucky whispered into Steve's neck

Steve groaned out as he increased his thrust making the headboard of the bed smack against the wall.

"You do to Bucky...I can't tell you how I've dreamed of having this moment with you" Steve whispered his forehead and body covered with a thin layer of sweat. His hair an unruly blonde mess.

"Ohh...ohh Steve harder please" Bucky moaned out his hands roaming down Steve's back and down to his ass giving it a squeeze

"Fuck Bucky...if I do that I won't last that much longer" Steve whimpered out

"Just do it...please" Bucky moaned out

Steve thrust harder and deeper into Bucky feeling that all to familiar feeling pooling in his lower belly. He was close and he knew it...Steve looked down and saw Bucky flustered and full of sweat...his hair sticking to his forehead and eyes closed tight in ecstasy.

"Fuck...fuck...FUCK" Steve cried out into Bucky's shoulder as he came hard 

Just watching Steve lose made Bucky come as well all over his and Steve's stomach biting down on Steve's shoulder.

Steve collapsed atop of Bucky "That was...I can't talk right now"

Bucky smiled "Don't worry I get it"

"Goodnight Bucky" Steve said sleepily

Bucky ran his fingers in Steve's golden hair and sighed softly "Goodnight Steve"


	14. Our Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Pug Is Doing Well And Now Resting. Thank God I Was So Nervous...but now I'm home and I can watch over her like a hawk

Steve awoke to the sound of Bucky's breathing. He looked so beautiful even as he slept. Steve still couldn't believe that they finally made love last night. What Steve couldn't believe even more was how hard he fell for Bucky. See Bucky wasn't actually his type of guy...Steve's types were almost like him arrogant and cocky bastards who just wanted one thing and one thing only. And for a while Steve was okay with that until he genuinely started to feel lonely and longed for a real love. Steve was starting to lose hope that was until Bucky.

He walked in and took none of Steve's bullshit and put him in his place and gave him nothing but brutal honesty. Steve wanted to be a better man...not just for himself but for Bucky. Bucky believed he was capable when everyone else lost hope. Sure it started out as Steve just fucking around with the guy until he got him fired but never did he imagine it would backfire like this.

"I can feel you burning a hole into my soul" Bucky said with his eyes still closed and half his nude body covered with the bed sheets.

"Sorry its just you look so damn beautiful even when you are sleeping" Steve replied leaning over and kissing Bucky's cheek

"Stop sucking up to me you already got laid" Bucky said with chuckle

Steve couldn't help but burst into laughter "Well maybe I looking to get lucky again"

Bucky rolled over to his side "Nah...I think I'm good"

Steve rolled Bucky back towards him "Are you playing hard to get with me? Me of all people"

"Not working?" Bucky asked with a shy smile

"Come on you know better" Steve replied catching Bucky's lips in a sweet kiss

Then all of a sudden Steve broke the kiss "Oh shit...shit"

"Damn is my breath that bad in the mornings" Bucky asked sitting up in bed

Steve began to pull on his pants "No...today my parents are unveiling the new building"

"And?" Bucky asked running his fingers through his hair

"Well it's in an hour. Don't you think it would be a bit odd if their son and hired bodyguard didn't show up?" Steve said buttoning his shirt quickly

Bucky's eyes grew wide "Fuck"

Bucky jumped out of bed and Steve couldn't help but bite down on his lower lip seeing Bucky's nude body again.

"Look I'll head out first and then you can join my family at the unveiling" Steve said grabbing his jacket

Bucky was putting on some new clothes until he stopped "Steve? Is this how this is going to be? I mean are we going to be hiding all the time so your parents won't find out"

Steve looked over at Bucky with a soft smile and walked over to him placing his hand on Bucky's cheek

"No...I don't want to hide you but I want to give this time okay. I will tell my parents about us I promise" Steve replied with a smile

Bucky smiled softly "Okay...well then I'll see you in a bit"

Steve kissed Bucky sweetly "Okay. I love you"

Bucky smiled "I love you too"

Bucky watched Steve leaved and went back to his room to finish getting dressed.

Steve closed the door behind and began to walk away from Bucky's room.

"Steve?" a voice said deeply

Steve looked up "Dad? I thought you guys would be at the unveiling already"

"Well I'm just waiting for your mother to finish up. Son what were you doing walking out of James's room?" Bruce asked with a firm tone

"I...I...uh just wanted to check up on Bucky. He wasn't feeling well last night and asked for my help...he didn't want to bother you guys so he asked me for help" Steve replied nervously

"So you went to go check on his in your tux?" Bruce asked confused

Steve looked down "Uh well yeah...I didn't feel like changing last night I was so tired so I just fell asleep in my tux. And uh I came to check on Bucky before I came back to get changed for the unveiling"

"Why do you keep calling him Bucky...I thought his name was James" Bruce asked confused 

"Well it is...but his nickname is Bucky. He told me that he wasn't really to keen on being called James. But for you out of respect he didn't say anything about it" Steve replied with nervous smile

"Hmm" Bruce said nodding his head

"Well Dad I got to get ready so yeah" Steve said as he walked to his room quickly and shut the door behind him

Bruce just stood there confused. Something didn't add up and he wasn't going to find out what it was.

*Hours Later*  
Steve watched Bucky from across the room as his parents began to talk about how they promised London nothing but the finest luxury of their new building. Steve couldn't help but feel his body reacting just to seeing Bucky standing there with a soft smile on his face. 

After the unveiling Steve and his parent's conversed with other business people and some of the new employees of the building. Once Steve was in the clear and his parents were distracted enough Steve made his way over to Bucky.

"You know I've never been one for this things" Steve said standing beside Bucky

"I would have never guessed. Being as you like being the center of attention" Bucky replied with a smirk

"Touche you jerk. Just wait till I get my hands on you again. You are going to regret that comment" Steve said in a deep voice

Bucky could feel the goosebumps forming on his skin "I'm trembling"

"Oh you will be" Steve said glancing over at Bucky

Bucky smirked as he turned his glance the other way.

What Bucky and Steve didn't notice was Steve's father watching them from a distance.


	15. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Gasp-

*A Week Later*  
"I miss London. Don't you?" Steve whispered softly into Bucky's ear.

"You miss London? Or what you are really saying is you miss all the sex we had in London?" Bucky replied with a smirk as he felt Steve's hand around his waist

"Both. Bucky promise me that you will never leave me" Steve whispered softly

Bucky turned to face Steve "Steve...I...you know I can't promise you that"

"Why not?" Steve asked with a pout

"Because I can't stay here with you forever. I have my job and that means if I'm needed some place else I have to leave" Bucky replied with a soft smile

"Well I'm not letting you go. I want you to stay here with me always and I'll make sure that you will" Steve replied with a smile

Bucky chuckled "That means you have to do something pretty idiotic for me to stay here"

"I don't know if you know this but I'm pretty good at doing stupid stuff" Steve replied with a wink

"Look if it means you not being reckless then fine...I promise you I will stay" Bucky replied with a smile

"Good because I always get what I want" Steve replied with a wicked smirk

"That damn ego" Bucky replied softly

"You like it" Steve whispered as he caught Bucky's lips in a passionate kiss

"Look I'm going to shower up and maybe we can go hang out later" Steve said with a smile

"Okay" Bucky replied 

Steve reluctantly let Bucky go as he made his way upstairs to shower. Bucky sighed softly as he turned to make his way towards the kitchen...it was at that moment he turned he felt his heart stop.

"James right? Or is it Bucky? Bruce said standing a few inches away from Bucky

"Uh...e..either is fine sir" Bucky replied nervously his throat feeling a little dry

"It doesn't matter any way. Look is there any way I can speak to you privately in my office" Bruce replied stern expression

Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat "Yes sir"

Bucky followed Bruce towards one of the many halls until they hit a room at the right end. Bruce used a key and unlocked his office door. The room was huge and you could tell Bruce was a collector of sorts with all the vintage items that decorated his office.

"Please have a seat" Bruce said motioning his hand towards the seat in front of his desk

"Um I'm sorry sir but I would rather stand. If that doesn't bother you" Bucky replied softly

"Not at all. So James...do you like your job son?" Bruce asked softly

"Yes sir I do...I take pride in it" Bucky replied with a nervous smile

"That's good to hear. So if you value you this job so much why would you jeopardize it by doing something incredibly stupid" Bruce replied sternly

Bucky cleared his throat "I'm...I'm sorry sir"

"Please don't play dumb...there is nothing it the world I dislike more than people playing dumb when they know they have been caught" Bruce replied as he opened his top drawer and pulled out an envelope

"Open it" Bruce said firmly

Bucky gave a glance at Bruce and opened the envelope. Bucky could have sworn he felt his heart fall out of his ass. In the envelope were pictures of Bucky and Steve when they were back in England and then some back home embracing each other and sharing a kiss in one photo.

"Care to explain" Bruce said crossing his arms

"No I don't. There is nothing to explain it is what it is and I take full responsibility for my lack in judgement. I know that I shouldn't have gotten involved in this manner with your son but it's just...I do care for him deeply" Bucky replied softly

"I see. Well you see James I hired you to watch over my son...not parade around with him. Answer me this...you seem like an honest man. Have you done more with my son other than whats seen in these photos" Bruce replied in a calm voice

Bucky hung his head low "Yes sir. And I'm sorry"

"I'm giving you a choice James. First choice you leave here and cut off all ties with this family and my son. Second choice I report you and you lose everything including this job you say you value and take pride in so much" Bruce said sternly

Bucky didn't say a word and remained quite

"Choose quickly" Bruce said leaning back in his chair

"I'll leave as soon as I can sir. Just give me some time to gather my things and I will be gone" Bucky whispered locking his gaze on Bruce

"Good choice and I'm giving you 10 minuets" Bruce replied getting out from his seat and walking out of his office

Bucky stood there. How could he let this happen again? How could he be so stupid?

"You deserve it for being an idiot"


	16. White Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had Some Time For An Update YaY ;)

Steve walked out of the shower and quickly got dressed. He didn't want to make Bucky wait any longer...he still couldn't believe that Bucky gave him a chance. After getting dressed Steve rushed downstairs and made his way towards the kitchen. It was then that Steve saw his Dad walking into the kitchen looking a bit upset.

"Hey Dad have you seen Bucky?" Steve asked with a soft smile

"He had to leave" Bruce said simply grabbing himself a bottle of water from the fridge

Steve paused "What?"

Bruce set down his bottle and sighed softly "Yes he came to me not that long ago while you were showering. Said he had an emergency and that he had to leave. He said that he wasn't sure when he was going to come back"

"But...but he didn't say anything to me" Steve replied in shock

"He said he didn't want to hurt your feelings so he told me" Bruce replied softly

Steve was in shock. How could Bucky just up and leave without say a word? What could have possible happened?

"Maybe I should...I don't know give him a call" Steve said sadly

"Well he said that when he had the chance he would call you" Bruce replied quickly

Steve gave a confused look "Oh...alright thanks"

*Meanwhile*  
Bucky walked into his apartment and set his bags by the door. He felt like a complete idiot for letting this happen again after telling himself that he wouldn't. It's just with Steve there was something about him. Yes at the start Bucky couldn't stand the sight of him or even bare to hear him speak. But over the time span of spending time with Steve that egotistical and spoiled brat persona started to fade away. And there was the real Steve. A caring, humble, and loving person who just wanted the chance to show people he is capable of being someone other then the guy in the stories in the news.

"Maybe this is for the best. Maybe you and Steve weren't meant to be and you can now just focus on your job and your life without anyone or anything standing in your way" Bucky thought with a sigh

It was then that Bucky caught sight of the lights glowing from his rooftop view "For fuck's sake who are you trying to kid. You know that you love him"

It was right then and there that Bucky decided there was only one last thing he had to do and it was going to be something that he hoped wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass later.

*Steve's home*  
Steve waited by his phone and just like 10 minuets earlier it was the same. Nothing. Steve was beginning to grow a bit nervous. What if Bucky left because of him? Was it something he said?

"Shit" Steve mumbled chucking his phone to the vacant side of the couch

"Steve. Sweetheart what's the matter?" A voice said softly

"I don't know Mom. I'm still trying to figure that out myself" Steve said with a sigh

"Oh my love. I'm sure everything will turn out okay. I've been looking for James. Have you seen him?" Janet asked with a soft smile

"He's gone. What's that in your hand?" Steve asked softly

"Well this is the reason I've been looking for him. These are the pictures he took while we where in England. He asked if I could get them developed and well here they are" Janet said with a smile

"Can I see them?" Steve asked with a weak smile

"Of course" Janet said handing them to Steve

"So when is he coming back?" Janet asked sweetly

"He isn't. Dad just told me he had to leave on an emergency and said he wasn't sure when he'll be back" Steve said with a sad sigh

"Well that seems a bit strange. I'm going to find out what's going on" Janet said as she left Steve alone with the photos.

Steve scanned the photos. In the envelope there were photos of the London lights and the banquet. It was then that Steve moved on to the next photo...it was a photo of Steve standing on the hotel balcony 

Steve felt his heart drop. He still couldn't grasp that Bucky would just leave him just like that.

"What did you do?" Janet asked walking into the bedroom finding Bruce changing into a suit

"What are you talking about Janet?" Bruce asked tying his tie

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Where is James? What did you do? You know that boy is an honest young man and wouldn't just up and leave without telling us either" Janet said sternly

"I did what had to be done" Bruce said sternly

"So just because that young man is in love with our son that is reason to run him out" Janet said crossing her arms

Bruce was in shock "Are you telling me you knew about this?"

Janet sighed and let her arms fall to the side "I'm not blind. Of course I knew. He hadn't even told me and I could tell just by seeing the way he looked at our son. And I can see the feeling was mutual. I still see that as no reason to kick him out"

"Well I did. We hired that boy to watch over our son. Not start having a fling with him. I stand by my decision Janet" Bruce said sternly

"Well I won't. You lied to our son and hurt that poor boy. I can't stand by this behavior" Janet said firmly

Janet was about to walk out until Bruce caught her by the arm "You will keep this between us Janet. If you don't you will not like the consequences"

Janet glared "Either you tell him the truth or I will. You take your pick. As far as you trying to scare me...you forget I've been married to you for almost 30 years. Nothing scares me anymore Bruce"

And with that Janet walked out and slammed the door behind her.


	17. Heart To Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had Time For An Update...Yay!!

*The Next Day*  
Bucky awoke the next day in his apartment. It was so strange for him to be waking up in his apartment when he was already so used to waking up in his room at the Roger's home. Bucky slid on a pair of blue and black flannel pajama pants and walked into his kitchen. Bucky pushed the button on his coffee maker and waited for the coffee to start. Bucky opened his cabinet and was about to reach out to grab a mug until he heard his doorbell go off.

Bucky shot a confused glare towards his door "Who the heck would be here at this time?"

It was then that Bucky became a bit nervous. What if it was Steve? 

Barefoot and shirtless Bucky made his way towards the door and reached out slowly to grab the knob. Ever so slowly Bucky turned it and opened the door. Bucky's eyes grew wide once the door was fully opened.

"Oh my...good morning James" Janet said her cheeks turning a flush of pink upon seeing Bucky with no shirt on. Now she knew why Steve was so smitten.

"J...Janet. What...what are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" Bucky asked nervously

"Hmm...oh I'm sorry a bit distracted" Janet said with a smirk

Bucky gave a weak smile. This woman was to much a super sweetheart but a shameless flirt.

"I asked how did you know where I lived?" Bucky repeated softly

"Oh I have my ways...that's all you need to know. So may I come in?" Janet asked with a gentle smile

"Oh of course" Bucky said moving aside so Janet could come inside

"Oh James you have a lovely place. I do adore it" Janet said with a smile

"Excuse me a second" Bucky said as he excused himself.

Bucky quickly walked into his room and grabbed the closest shirt to him and slid it on. Janet saw Bucky walk out with a shirt and gave a pout as if covering his body was almost a shame.

"Would...would you like some coffee" Bucky asked softly

"I would love some" Janet said removing her coat

Bucky grabbed a mug and poured coffee in it. He left it black and brought the cream and sugar setting it down on the coffee table in the living room.

"I don't know how you take your coffee so I brought the cream and sugar with me" Bucky said with a soft smile

"Oh that's fine with me" Janet said with a smile

Bucky watched as Janet poured a small amount of cream and two spoons of sugar. 

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle lightly. It was just the way Steve prepared his coffee.

"So James...why didn't you tell me that you were in love with my Steven"

Bucky all but choked on his coffee as he set his mug down and wiped the coffee that spilled on his chin off.

"I'm sorry?" Bucky asked in shock

"Oh don't ask so shocked and please don't be afraid either. But come on James darling did you think I didn't know? I'm not blind love" Janet said taking a sip of her coffee

Bucky blushed "I...I don't know what to say"

"The truth. Tell me the truth love" Janet said softly

"I didn't mean for this to happen...you know fall in love. To be honest I thought I was done with the whole thing...guess I was wrong" Bucky replied softly

"Oh James. You can never be done with love...love never goes away" Janet replied getting up from her seat across Bucky and sitting next to Bucky

"Well I thought it did. Can I be brutally honest with you Janet" Bucky asked softly

"Why of course...I love honesty" Janet said softly

Bucky inhaled a deep breath and began to open up "When I first met Steve...I couldn't stand him. He was self centered and egotistical. He thought he was always right and God's gift to mankind. But I saw something in him...I saw in him the capacity to change. I knew who he was wasn't what he really wanted to be...he wanted to change. He just needed help and that's how it started it. I tried to help him and well in helping him I wound of caring about him more and more. We came to my place not that long ago...nothing sexual happened. But we kissed and well I haven't felt that way about a kiss in a long time. I do love your son...very much" 

Janet smiled "I know you do. That's why I came here. You see I saw a change in Steve that I've spent along time of my life praying for. You see before you I was sure my son had lost his way. He acted, he drank his problems away, and he became distant. He was lost to me...but you changed all that. You turned my son from a child into a man...and for that I am forever grateful.

Bucky smiled softly "Thank you but he had it in him all along"

"Come with me James. Steve is heartbroken and lost without you" Janet said placing her hand on Bucky's

Bucky sighed sadly "I can't. I promised I wouldn't"

"To who? My husband? You let me handle him" Janet said sternly

"No...its just. I can't...I hurt Steve and not only that I risked my job. I can't do this anymore" Bucky replied softly

Janet sighed softly "Well I can't force you. All I can tell you is to think about it...but think with your heart. What does it truly want?"

Bucky glanced up at Janet and he watched her slid on her coat. Bucky stood from his couch and walked Janet to the door. 

"Thank you for coming and talking with me Janet" Bucky whispered softly

Janet smiled and pulled Bucky in for a hug. Bucky couldn't help but smile...he closed his eyes and imagined what this moment would be like if only it was his mother holding him and not someone else's. But in a way Janet was almost a mother to him.

Bucky turned the knob and opened the door to let Janet out. It was that he heard that voice.

"Mom?" Steve said standing in front of the door

"Why Steve what a coincidence you coming here just as I was leaving" Janet said with a smile

Janet turned her head to smile back and Bucky.

"Well...I...I came here to.." Steve struggled

"Say no more I will leave you two alone. See you at home later" Janet said kissing her son on the cheek as she made her way toward the elevator

Steve locked eyes with Bucky "Hi"

Bucky sighed "What are you doing here?"

"I came because we need to talk...please" Steve replied softly he sounded broken almost

Bucky let out a deep breath and stepped aside to let Steve inside.


	18. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Day Off Update

Bucky took a seat on his couch and ran his fingers through his hair "So what did you want to talk about?"

Steve raised an eyebrow "Really?"

Bucky sighed "Look I'm sorry but I had to go. I had my reasons to leave and besides you don't need me around anymore Steve. I mean look at you...you are doing great and not getting into trouble. You've finally realized that you have the capacity in you to be a great person.

"That's it. I mean really? You left because I've been being a good little boy. You didn't even take into consideration about how we feel about each other. Not only that you didn't have the balls to say goodbye" Steve replied sternly

Bucky looked away. He tried so hard not to crack...he couldn't. He knew that if he told Steve the real reason he left was because he was forced to...but if he told Steve that not only could that cause him his job but would cause a drastic rift in Steve's family life.

"Say something damn it" Steve yelled out

"I'm sorry that's all I can say. I had to leave because it was my time. And as far as what happen between us...well what can I say other than it was good while it lasted" Bucky replied coldly

Steve growled in anger and he walked up to Bucky and suddenly slapped him across the face. Bucky's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" Bucky yelled out standing from his couch his fists balled in anger

"I could ask you the same thing. You know what Bucky you are nothing but a hypocritical piece of crap. You try to act like you know what you want and that you have the answers to everything. But when you get put on the spot you don't know a damn thing. I regret ever letting someone like you get so close...I was such a fucking idiot" Steve said walking towards Bucky's door

"Have a nice life Bucky" Steve said before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Bucky plopped himself on his couch and buried his face in his hands "FUCK FUCK FUCK"

*Later On That Day*  
Janet awoke to the sound of clattering from down stairs and got out of bed. Janet slid on her robe and made her way downstairs. 

"Hello?" Janet whispered out softly before making her towards the kitchen and flipping on the light 

"Ugh turn it off" Steve groaned out

Janet sighed softly "Steven? What are you doing down here? It's late"

Steve chuckled "It's only 3:00 in the morning"

It was then that Janet realized that Steve was drunk. And she was heartbroken to know the reason why. It was then that she had enough of seeing her son walk around heartbroken. 

"You stay right here" Janet said patting Steve on the shoulder

"Yes ma'am" Steve slurred out with a crooked smile

It was then that Janet rushed back and poured Steve a cup of coffee "You drink this up for me okay"

Steve looked up at his mother with confused eyes "Umm okay"

With Janet rushed upstairs and into her bedroom. Janet began to shove at her sleeping husband.

"Wha...What? Janet what are you doing? It's late" Bruce said sleepily 

"Well to damn bad. You are waking up and coming downstairs with me" Janet replied sternly pulling Bruce out of bed

Bruce finally got of bed and followed Janet downstairs until he caught sight of his inebriated son sipping on coffee while he was trying his best to stay awake.

"Ahh drunk again I see. Well that didn't last long didn't" Bruce said crossing his arms

"You shush. I brought you down here because you are the reason why he is doing this" Janet said firmly

"What are you talking about?" Bruce said confused

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You are going to tell him the truth or I will. Or I can call James and have him tell Steve the truth" Janet said harshly

Bruce gave Janet a nervous glare.

"What is she talking about?" Steve asked confused 

"Nothing your mother is just trying to cause a scene here. So we will go back to bed and so should you Steve" Bruce said sternly

Steve rolled his eyes and got up from his seat.

"No you stay there. Damn it Bruce be a man" Janet said angrily

Bruce looked to see his son's sad and hurt expression. The reason he was drowning himself in alcohol again was because its true it was his fault. Bucky was the most important person to ever walk into his life. Bruce realized he was wrong in kicking Bucky out...the only thing Bucky ever did wrong was bring out the best in his son. He letting the negative out weigh the all the good things Bucky did for his family.

"Steve I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly and I realized I made a mistake" Bruce whispered sadly

"What are you talking about? I mean what the hell is going on?" Steve asked the alcohol wearing off slowly

"James didn't leave because of an emergency" Bruce replied softly

Steve's stood from his seat "What?"

Bruce sighed he felt so ashamed of his actions "James left because I found out about you two and I kicked him out. I told him to leave or I would report him and have him fired. Although it hurt him he chose to leave and not risk losing his job. But son James does care for you a lot and I realize I was wrong" 

Steve didn't know whether to cry or explode in anger "I went over to his place and told him some horrible things. How could you do that to me? Why can't you just let me be happy for once. Why because you don't think I deserve it?"

Bruce sighed "No son you do deserve it. I was wrong you were right i was never there the way I should have been as a father but I will try my damnedest to make that up to you starting now. Whether you forgive me or not...please believe me when I tell that I am truly and deeply sorry. And that if James is the person who makes you want to be a better man and makes you happy then the hell with everyone else"

Steve didn't say a word and rushed towards the front door.

"Steve where are you going?" Janet asked softly

"I'm going to Bucky's" Steve replied sternly

"No you are not" Bruce said sternly

Steve and Janet looked at Bruce.

"Not like that. At least...at least let me take you there" Bruce replied softly

Janet looked over at her husband. There was the loving and compassionate man she married.

Steve sighed softly as he waited for his parents to take him to Bucky's.


	19. Needs To Be Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely Friday Night Update

The ride going to Bucky's was one of complete silence until Bruce spoke.

"Still upset with me?" Bruce asked softly

Steve looked turned to face his father "I can't stay mad at you. You know that Dad...I just wished you would have talked to me about Bucky first"

Bruce sighed sadly "I know and I'm sorry. I was wrong to do what I did...I really hope things with you and James work out. He seems like a very determined and smart young man"

Steve smiled softly "You don't know the half of it"

Bruce and Steve chuckled together.

*Meanwhile*  
Bucky tossed and turned but he couldn't bring himself to find sleep. So many things where going through his mind. Of course the main one being Steve. He wished he could have made things right. He wished that he could have just told Steve the truth so that way he could just hold him and live the rest of his life with him. He would give anything just to make Steve understand and to make things work.

Bucky sat up in bed and ran his fingers in his disheveled hair and sighed "Why can't you seem to get things right?"

Bucky got out of bed and was about to make his way towards his bathroom until he heard a knocking at his door.

Bucky groaned "You have got to be kidding me. Who the hell is knocking at my door and I swear if they aren't dying then they will be when I'm done with them"

Bucky walked out of his bedroom and made his way towards the door. Bucky let out a deep sigh...he wasn't really in the mood as he opened the door.

Bucky suddenly felt his heart stop "S...Steve? What the hell are you doing here?"

Steve didn't say a word and pulled Bucky into his arms "He told me Bucky. He told me everything and I'm so sorry"

Bucky didn't move and just stayed as stiff as a board "What? What are you talking about?"

"My dad told me the real reason why you left. You didn't leave because you wanted to. You left because he forced you to because he found out about us"

Bucky finally relaxed into the embrace and began to cry. For the first time in a long time Bucky cried.

"Steve I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave you...but I wasn't given a choice. I do love you and you know I want nothing more than to be with you...but"

Steve released the hug and locked eyes with Bucky "But?"

"But I just can't. If I lose my job...I'll lose everything" Bucky replied softly

"Then quit. I'll tell my dad to put in a word for you at his office. Or just let me take care of you" Steve replied desperatly trying to change Bucky's mind

"I won't be a charity case Steve" Bucky replied softly

"I see. Well I can tell that being here was a waste of time. I know what's more important to you" Steve replied sadly

Bucky sighed softly "Steve please try to understand"

Steve didn't say a word and just walked out the door just like he did last time. 

"You deserve to be alone" Bucky whispered to himself.

*Next Morning*  
Steve awoke to the sound of talking downstairs. He got out of bed and felt like sheer and utter crap...after what happen with him and Bucky last night he wasn't in the mood forn anything or anyone. But just so his parents wouldn't worry Steve put on his best smile and made his way out of his room and downstairs.

Steve turned to make his way to the kitchen and that's when he saw him.

"Hey" Bucky said softly

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked softly

"I came to see you and to apologize for being an idiot" Bucky replied softly

Steve remained silent.

"I came to tell you that...that I was wrong you are the most important thing to me. Not some job...so that's why I quit this morning" Bucky replied with a soft smile

Steve was in shock "You...You quit?"

"Yeah...like said you are the most important thing to me. And if to give up everything to be with you...I will" Bucky replied softly

"Your an idiot" Steve replied with a smile

"I know...but when I've been around you long enough I guess it wears off" Bucky replied with a crooked smile

Steve chuckled as he walked up to Bucky and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

"Aren't they adorable" Janet said watching them from the top of the stairs

Bruce rolled his eyes and them smiled.


	20. Is It Just How You Imagined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to bring this lovely story to its end...but don't worry   
> More Ideas for possibly a sequel could be coming your way

*Year Later*  
"It's freezing out here" Bucky said shivering as he followed behind Steve

"I know but don't worry once we get to there I'm sure it will be warm and toasty in there" Steve replied with a soft smile

"It better be" Bucky said with a glare

Steve and Bucky were headed to his parent's house for Christmas dinner and of course exchanging of gifts. Steve couldn't wait to give his gift to Bucky...after putting up with him for this long he truly deserved it.

"I really hope your parents like the gift I got them. I really didn't know what to get" Bucky replied softly

"Relax. I'm sure they will love it okay" Steve replied as he got inside the car and turned the engine over.

After a 30 minuet drive Steve and Bucky finally made to his parent's house. For a while it took Steve and his parents a while to adjust...Steve was finally moving out of his parent's. Once Steve and Bucky's relationship became more and more serious Bucky asked after preparing himself in his bathroom first for Steve to move in with him. Steve didn't hesitate and quickly said yes.

Steve's parents were very supportive and ecstatic for the both of them.

"You got everything" Steve asked with a smile

"Yes yes...just please ring that door bell so we can go inside" Bucky replied through his shivering teeth

Steve chuckled "You know I have a way I can get that body warmed up"

Bucky glared "Shut up and ring the bell"

Steve laughed "So bossy"

Steve was about to place his finger on the bell until the door swung open.

"My darlings" Janet said pulling Steve into a tight hug and then Bucky

"Umm...Janet I can't breath" Bucky said with a soft smile

"Oh I'm so happy you both came" Janet said with a smile

"Of course we would mom" Steve replied as he walked in

"Steve how are you?" Bruce said walking up to Steve and hugging him

"I'm great dad thanks" Steve replied with a smile

"James...how are you doing. How's the business going?" Bruce replied with a smile

"It's going great. Look again I owe you so much for that...you don't know how much it means to me" Bucky said with a soft smile

"It was the least I could do for you after everything I had done. I still can't tell you how sorry I am about that" Bruce replied softly

Bucky smiled "Water under the bridge"

After everything had happened Bruce felt incredibly guilty about what he had done. So when Bucky's birthday came around and he knew that Bucky was the person that made his son happy he decided to pay Bucky back. Steve had always discussed with his father that if Bucky ever left his job as a bodyguard he would try to open his own restaurant business. Steve was surprised with this and tested Bucky's skills. He had them alright...he had them ten fold. So when Bruce was given this information he took it upon himself to invest in a building and surprised Bucky with his own building and money to get his business going.

Bucky was floored by this and hugged Bruce for almost 10 minuets. Steve thanked his father for the gesture...it was a side of his father he had never seen.

"Okay everyone dinner is ready...come on" Janet called out from the kitchen.

After everyone ate their fill the gifts were exchanged. Just like Steve said Steve's parents loved their gift from Bucky which was mini wine cooler. 

"I'm so glad you liked it. I really didn't know what to pick...I think I dragged Steve through about 10 stores looking for the perfect gift" Bucky said with a chuckle

"He did. I was about ready to throw in the towel until he found this" Steve replied with a smile

"Well it's perfect we love it" Janet said with a smile

After the gift exchange Steve and Bucky walked out into the rooftop veranda. Steve always loved coming up here the view was amazing all the lights of the city shined and made him feel at peace. And when him and Bucky were apart for a while it made him remember the day Bucky showed him his rooftop view.

"Oh umm I got you something" Bucky said with a smile

"You did...really?" Steve said with a smile

"Yeah. It's not much but trust me I know you will love it" Bucky replied as he pulled a small box that he had hidden behind his back

"Okay" Steve smiled as he opened the gift

Bucky smiled as he watched Steve open the gift

"Oh my god. No way" Steve said with a huge smile

"It took me forever to find one just like it...but I did" Bucky replied with a soft smile

In the box was a mug. And on the mug was a sleeping pug...it was the same exact design and color to the one Steve broke on accident when he first met Bucky in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you remembered that" Steve whispered softly

"How could I forget. It was one of the most important moments in my life...granted you weren't one of my favorite people at the time. But look at us now" Bucky replied with a smile

Steve didn't say a word and just pulled Bucky close catching his lips in a passionate kiss

"So I gather you liked it" Bucky replied with a smirk

"I love it" Steve replied with smile

"I got you something to but we should go inside its to cold for me to give it to you out here" Steve said with a wink

Bucky cocked an eyebrow

"No its not that. But trust me I will get that later" Steve replied raising his eyebrows

Steve laced his hand with Bucky's as he they joined his parents back inside.

"I talked to my parents and they thought this would be the perfect gift for you" Steve said with a smile as he handed Bucky an envelope

Bucky gave a confused look as he took the envelope. Bucky opened it and looked up at Steve in shock.

"Tickets to England. Oh my god Steve this is...oh my god" Bucky said with a huge smile

"I know that you loved when we went the first time so why not we go there again. Only this time it will be different" Steve said with a smile

"Different? I don't understand" Bucky asked with a smile

Steve looked at both his parents as they both smiled.

"Because we will be going there on our honeymoon" Steve said as he pulled out a black box and got down on one knee

"Oh my god" Bucky whispered in shock

"Bucky I know it's only been a year...but I know that you are the most important person in my life and I can't imagine being without you. You made me realize I can be a better person and when I'm with you that's all I want to be is a better person. Besides my parents love you. So Bucky will you marry me?"

Bucky smiled " Your so lucky I love your parents too"

Steve chuckled "So is that a yes?"

"Yes" Bucky smiled

Steve opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold band with diamonds encrusted in the middle. Bucky gasped it was beautiful and watched as Steve slid the band on his finger.

"Oh Steve its amazing. Thank you" Bucky said looking at the band on his hand

"Your amazing" Steve replied kissing his soon to be husband

"Stop being so cheesy" Bucky replied

"Oh I'm so happy. Let's go we have some wedding planning to do" Janet said as she grabbed Bucky by the hand his ring catching the light beautifully

"Oh no. It begins" Steve said as watched his fiancee give him a nervous look as he was dragged into the kitchen

Bruce walked up to Steve and hugged his son

"I'm happy for you son" Bruce said softly

"Thanks Dad" Steve replied softly

"And I'm proud of you. Now lets go save James before your mother drives him away before you all can get married" Bruce said with a smile

Steve chuckled "Sounds good. I mean we can't let that happen"

Steve and Bruce then made their way to the kitchen to join Bucky and Janet in the kitchen.

Steve smiled as he saw Bucky smiling softly as Janet talked and talked. Who would have thought a bodyguard would have been the one to make Steve realize the mistake of his ways. Who would have thought?

**Author's Note:**

> As usual...be gentle *eye twitch*


End file.
